


One step at a time

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Series: Nick 'n Jack ['n Mac 'n Greg] [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: After their breakup Nick and Greg decide it's time to rekindle their friendship. It's not easy, especially since they're both not really over it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Got plans?” Greg asked, stopping Nick on his way out. “No, why?” Greg nervously scratched at the skin behind his ear. “Wanna grab a beer? Like old times?” Nick’s whole face lit up at the proposition. “Yeah sure,” he said, “I’d love to.” He reminded himself not to read too much into it, after all Greg had said he needed time, but he’d take whatever he could as long as Greg was willing to spend time with him.

“What do you say we make that a trip to the diner? I’m kinda too hungry for just beer.” Greg smiled, “When aren’t you?” Flashing his most disarming smile Nick quipped, “Some things never change.”

They slid into a booth by the windows, giving them both somewhere to let their gazes veer off to when avoiding eye contact with each other. An option they both made use of several times. Nick had never found it difficult to talk to Greg, in fact he’d often found it hard to shut him up at all. Their recurring silences filled him with a deep sense of regret. How the hell had things gone so far south between them?

When the check came and they both reached for their wallets Nick waved Greg down. “I got this,” he offered and Greg shook his head. “This wasn’t a date,” he muttered, not sure if he should make that joke out loud. In return Nick grinned. “I know, man. I don’t take my dates out to diners, y'know?” Greg’s eyes went to the table. He did know. Without further protest he resigned and let Nick pay.

“Hey, what about that beer now?” Nick asked, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket. “Can I offer you a rain check? I’m more tired than I realized.” Greg’s voice was thin and Nick didn’t like the way it sounded so dejected. He sighed, disappointment written over his face in spite of his best effort to smile. “Yeah, sure. It’s been a long shift.” Greg nodded before they wordlessly made their way to their respective cars. “Thanks,” Greg said when he opened his door and Nick turned back his way to reply, “Anytime. See ya tonight.”

-.-.-.-

Working different cases they didn’t see much of each other for the next couple of days but whenever they ran into each other in passing Greg threw him tentative smiles that Nick returned with full blown ones. Nick focused so hard on any little gesture of hope that he almost missed how over all Greg seemed to look more and more defeated and tired. He blamed it on the case the rest of the team was working - Greg was just a little too empathetic at times. They all were.

-.-.-.-

It had been Finn’s idea for the whole team to go out together and everyone had agreed enthusiastically. They’d voted for the bowling alley and it made Nick inevitably remember happier times. When they had all been bowling together, Greg and him goofing off after every strike and laughing at Hodges’ poor attempts to roll the ball. Back when Catherine and Ray were still part of their family, and Wendy. He shook the melancholy away with a head shake. No use on reminiscing about those times, about how he and Greg had snuck away to the restrooms together a couple of times, stealing quick little kisses. How he and Greg had drunk just a little too much and almost hadn’t made it home before they were ripping each other’s clothes off. It had been early in their relationship, he’d been so giddy and excited and so very impatient to finally be alone with Greg…

“Your turn,” Finn slapped him on the shoulder, ripping him from his memories harshly. With a sniff and a swig of his beer he got up and cracked his knuckles.

He rolled the ball with confidence and waited for it to clear away all ten pins at once. He didn’t feel like a victory dance but it earned him a high five and a lingering look from Greg and that felt even better. Walking back a few feet he watched as Greg picked up his ball, took a few expert steps and lowered his stance as he let it roll.

“Damn,” he muttered when two pins remained standing. Nick smiled to himself as he let his eyes linger while Greg picked up the second ball and repeated his move. His gaze strayed briefly over Greg's bent back and went down toward his ass, where a sliver of waistband peeked out between his low riding pants and t-shirt. _Don’t_, he told himself, _don’t go there._

As the evening progressed and more drinks were passed around everybody’s scores kept dropping. Nick managed to nurse his second beer long enough to stay on top of the leader board while Greg was already on his fourth and swaying slightly with the additional shot round that Morgan had ordered. He knew he could have handled it but didn’t feel like participating, he might just have said something inappropriate and risked the fragile band between him and Greg to tear.

By the time they finished it was clear that at least three cars would have to remain in the parking lot that night. Hodges was all too eager to offer both Henry and Morgan a ride home and Finn had already been swept away by DB, under heavy protest. Nick watched Greg struggling to fit his custom made bowling ball into its bag. “Need help with that?” He smirked at the color that crept into Greg’s cheeks and wordlessly held the bag open a little wider. Greg’s smile was goofy when he succeeded in closing the zipper. Lost in the sight for a moment, Nick licked his lips. “Need a ride home, too?”

All gentleman Nick carried Greg’s heavy bowling bag and steadied him with his free arm on their way to the car. “Dammit,” Greg sputtered every time he stumbled over something unseen on the ground, which happened a lot on the short walk.

He was almost positive that Greg had fallen asleep in the passenger seat when he started to speak. “’S was nice today,” he slurred against the window, “‘minded me of that day when we…” he trailed off. “Me too,” Nick offered quietly. “Anyway, ’s was real nice,” Greg repeated, his eyes drooping slightly just before they arrived at his apartment complex.

“Come on, G.” Nick offered him a hand to help him out of the car. “Ain’t gonna carry you, man, wake up.” Greg groaned but did manage to get to the door without incidents. Making sure that he was safe inside Nick dropped Greg’s bag to the floor and waited, leaning against the doorframe. “Have some water before you go to sleep. And brush your teeth,” he advised as Greg quietly struggled with the sleeves of his jacket.

He’d seen Greg drunk a few times, but he was usually all bubbly and loud, not as subdued as he’d been since they’d been alone in the car. “Will you be okay?” He asked, genuinely worried. Greg nodded slowly, “Yeah, sure. I’ll be ’kay, jus’ fine.”

It wasn’t the best moment, Nick knew, but it didn’t feel right to just leave it at that. “You don’t seem fine,” he mused and Greg’s answer was to study the floor. Nick sighed and closed the door behind him. “Look, if this is about me then I’m sorry. I know I have no right…” he watched Greg’s face for reactions but Greg stoically kept looking away. “I just want you to know I’m here for you, if you wanna talk.” Biting his lip Greg continued to stare downward. “I’ll be fine,” he repeated quietly. Then, almost in a whisper, he added, “thanks for the ride.”

Nick wanted so badly to reach out to him that his hands itched. “You’re welcome, Greggo, anytime,” he volunteered. Greg was about to turn and walk away when he tripped over his bag on the floor and Nick managed to catch him just before he fell. “Whoa, careful there,” he breathed out, hands firmly on Greg’s shoulders, “you alright?”

Greg slumped forward and threw his arms around Nick, not giving him an answer. They stood like that for a while until Nick felt Greg’s grip loosen around him and his body begin to lean into him heavily. He chuckled. “Hey, Greg? Greggo!” He shook him just a little, “you fallin' asleep on me, bud?” “Huh?” Greg mumbled into his neck.

“Ah, damn,” Nick groaned and hoisted Greg up to walk him to the bedroom. So much for brushing his teeth. He lowered the limp body to the bed and carefully dressed him down to his t-shirt and boxers. He placed a glass of water on the nightstand along with a scribbled note, saying _'hope you’re feeling better when you wake up.’_


	2. Chapter 2

Nick thought they’d taken a step in the right direction but as it was it looked a lot more like a step back. Greg had tried to stay clear of him all night, which was difficult while working the same case, but obviously manageable. However, Nick had a plan. He wasn’t one for abusing his seniority but he really couldn’t deal with Greg’s avoiding techniques anymore. “I’m going back to the scene, you’re with me,” he stated when he found Greg in one of the labs. Greg didn't look too pleased.

It was a thirty minute ride out and there was no room in the van to get away from each other.

“Feelin’ better?” Nick opened the conversation, when it was clear that Greg wouldn’t. “Yeah,” he answered quietly, “sorry about the uh… inconvenience.” Nick smiled. “Come on G, that was nothin’. It’s what friends are for, right?”

“Yeah, still… I made a complete fool of myself.” A snort of amusement escaped Nick, “Sure did.”

Silence settled over them again and Greg looked about ready to jump out of the driving vehicle. It made the walls of Nick's stomach churn. He'd wanted to cheer Greg up, not add to his obvious discomfort.

“Hey,” Nick prodded, attempting to console him, “remember that night I got so shitfaced you had to literally push me up the stairs of McCarthy’s?” Judging by Greg’s slowly widening smirk it worked. “After the Douglas case, yeah. Didn’t even make it to bed, crashed right there on the floor.” They shared a laugh at the memory.

“Had a pretty nice pillow, too,” Nick chuckled and Greg blushed. “Some days you just overshoot. No harm done, just let it go.” Greg smiled more genuine than Nick had seen him in a while. “Thanks.”

-.-.-.-

Over the following weeks Nick noted with relief that Greg’s dark moods seemed to become less frequent, he generally smiled more and they gradually went back to sharing the occasional jokes and jabs they’d grown so used to over the years. Still, something was off. Determined to find out what bothered Greg he wandered around the lab in search of him. “Hey G, how'd you feel about lunch break?” he asked when he spotted him hovering over a collection of crime scene pictures on the illuminated layout table.

The blue lights made his face look hollow and underlined the hardened look in his eyes.

“Something just doesn’t add up,” he mumbled, more to himself than to Nick. “Need help?” Nick offered and went to stand beside him. Greg merely sighed. “Been staring at those for hours, it’s like I’m missing something that’s right in front of my eyes.” Leaning a little closer to get a better look, Nick let his arm brush against Greg’s as he regarded the various pictures. “Walk me through it?”

Wearily Greg recounted his finding and observations, while trying to explain what exactly he was looking for. Nick’s eyes strained on every detail, desperate to be of help to Greg, but after half an hour of shuffling pictures and theories around they were no closer to a clue than Greg had been on his own.

“I’m sorry,” Greg sighed, “I’ve been keeping you from your lunch break.” Nick laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “What’s lunch without company? Come on, a break will do you some good.”

“Okay.”

-.-.-.-

He studied Greg shuffling his food around the plate for several minutes, holding himself back and waiting for him to say something that wasn't work related. “Stop that, Greg,” he finally burst out, making him duck his head. “Sorry, I'm such bad company,” Greg mumbled down to the table, “this case just has me all preoccupied.” Nick raised a doubtful eyebrow but smiled warmly, “You sure it's just the case?” He watched Greg sigh and put his fork down. “You know, I've said it before and I mean it. I'm here for you, whatever it is.”

“I'm just tired,” Greg provided listlessly, sending alarm bells ringing inside Nick's head. “Look,” he said, concern plainly showing on his face, “you don't wanna talk to me, that's fine. I get it. But promise me you have someone else to talk to. You've been tired a lot lately. I worry about you.” “I'm fine,” came Greg's automated reply. “You don't look fine,” Nick insisted bluntly.

His napkin crumpled under Greg’s fidgety fingers as he absently fumbled with its edges.

“I'm sorry, I'm not exactly the company you were looking for... I didn't mean to ruin your break.” Greg frowned at his plate. “Stop apologizing, G. And for God's sake start eating your lunch.” Nick’s own food was mostly consumed and he was tempted to steal some of Greg’s, if only to get a reaction. As if reading his thoughts, Greg slid his left hand further toward the top of his plate and started to dig in, albeit slowly.

“I've been thinkin' a lot lately,” he started around a bite of cold meat, “questioning my life choices...” “And?” Nick pressed. “I guess I've just always pictured my life differently...” he trailed off, shrugging. “Is this some 'I thought I'd be married with kids' crisis?” Greg snorted. “No. I mean, not really.” “Married with dogs?” Nick teased. “I don't know. Anything but constantly working overtime and being too tired to even go out and meet anyone...” Nick smiled in sympathy. “That bad, huh?”

-.-.-.-

“Hey,” Nick started on their way back over to the lab, casually bumping his shoulder into Greg's, “I got an idea. How about we go out some time? To one of those clubs you used to go to? Gotta tell you, I make a damn fine wingman.” He grinned, wriggling his eyebrows. He wasn't too keen on the idea of watching Greg flirt with anyone else, but if it made him happy he was going to bite that bullet. Greg shook his head but smiled. “Yeah right, by stealing all the attention away? No thanks.” “C'mon, I’ll wear my ugliest shirt for you.” Greg laughed, “Alright, maybe.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Got plans for the weekend?” Greg asked just as Nick closed the door of his locker. “Actually, yeah.” There was a gleeful sparkle in his eyes, as he spoke.

“Oh, okay.” The disappointment in Greg’s voice hit him right in the gut. “You know what, I’m going out with friends, you could come along if you like,” he offered on impulse, earning himself an awkward shoulder shrug. “I don’t wanna intrude…” He smiled cheerfully at Greg, “Ah, come on. I’d love to have you there.”

-.-.-.-

“Hey!” Nick found himself engulfed in a bear hug before he’d even scanned the room for any familiar faces. “Good to see you, bud, how’s it goin’?” When Jack released him he immediately moved his arm back around his partner’s shoulders again and pushed him in Nick’s direction. “Nick, meet Mac, Mac, Nick.” They went around introducing each other. “This is Greg,” Nick quickly jumped in, one hand casually touching Greg’s arm, guiding him closer to the group, “you guys don’t mind I brought him, do you?”

They’d barely exchanged their hellos when Mac and Greg shared a doubtful look before turning away from each other to regard their companions with identically raised eyebrows. “What?” Both men asked in unison. Fixing their eyes back on each other Greg and Mac burst out in laughter. “They really don’t see it,” Mac gasped and Greg almost doubled over, while Jack and Nick stood cluelessly by. Jack cleared his throat, “A'ight, boys, whatever the heck is so funny, how about you find us a table and I’ll take care'a some drinks?”

The two continued their stifled giggles and with Jack moving toward the bar Nick suddenly felt very left out. He didn’t know what he had been expecting when he’d asked Greg to join them but this surely wasn’t it. It was worth it though, for that uninhibited joy Greg radiated.

-.-.-.-

“He’s cute,” Jack commented with a casual slap onto Nick’s shoulder, when he caught him watching Greg animatedly discussing velocities and impact angles with Mac over the pool table. Nick shook his head and shrugged away. “Ain’t nothing like that goin’ on anymore, I’m just glad we made it back to bein’ friends.” Jack smiled at him conspiratorially, “Sure thing, hot shot.” With a grin he made his way over and in between the other two.

“‘Nough with the nerd talk,” he interrupted their conversation, “ain’t all about the math, it’s in the feels.” He wriggled his fingers and then his eyebrows, casting a meaningful look at Mac that had the other man grin, and possibly blush - in the dim lightning of the bar it was hard to tell. Taking the cue from Mac’s hand Jack moved to bend over the pool table, expertly eyeing the set up. He made a big show of hitting the white just right and watched as it bumped into the 8-ball, sending it rolling toward the corner pocket, where it missed its goal by just a margin.

Mac laughed and clapped him on the back. “All about the feels, huh, big boy?”

Nick grinned at their affectionate banter. “Big mouth don’t always pays off,” he teased and readied himself for his own shot. Across the table Greg was leaning casually against a barstool, arms crossed expectantly, an easy smirk on his lips. Beside him Jack and Mac kept bickering more privately, and Nick felt a strange sense of yearning as he tore his eyes away from them to focus back on the table.

It was nothing but a lucky shot but it won them the game and he bumped his fist in the air in victory. “Nice!” Greg commented with a grin and Nick decided to just throw all caution to the wind and moved closer to pull him into a celebratory hug.

He let his arm rest on Greg’s shoulder as he gleefully reminded Jack that the loser had to buy the next round.

-.-.-.-

He wasn’t drunk, he’d made sure of that. A little blurry around the edges maybe, but still thinking clearly. Same as Greg, who put an effort into drinking his beers deliberately slow. A strange kind of tension had been building between them over the course of the evening, almost as if they were growing nervous around each other. He couldn’t help but put it in correlation with the way Jack seemed to lose what little inhibition he’d started out with and getting more touchy and flirtatious with Mac as the night progressed.

“How come I’ve never met your friends before?” Greg asked, pulling him out of his reverie. Nick blinked and licked his lips. “Well, I haven’t known Jack for that long,” he provided and Greg hummed thoughtfully. “They’re fun.” Nick smirked, “Yeah.” Neither of them dared to state any obvious comparisons, instead Greg just silently fiddled with the label of his beer bottle while Nick fidgeted with his suddenly tight wristband. Greg was the first to break their silence, “We should hang out with them more often.”

A huge grin spread across Nick’s face, “Yeah, we should.”

-.-.-.-

It was late when Nick’s face hit the pillow that night. Still, too buzzed on replaying little snippets of the evening, his brain wouldn’t let him rest. Twisting and turning Jack’s words kept repeating in his mind, along with Greg’s smile, along with the images of Jack hugging Mac close to him, Mac casually slipping his hand inside Jack’s back pocket at some point, Greg nervously breaking away when their eyes met.

Hope versus regret, possibility versus insecurity kept him from falling asleep.  



	4. Chapter 4

“Are you out of your damn mind?” Nick rumbled, barging into the interrogation room where Greg sat holding a cold pack to his forehead with a shaky hand.

“I didn’t expect him to-” Nick cut him off, “of course you didn’t! That’s why we don’t interrogate suspects without a detective present!” He was towering over Greg but once he made sure he was still in one piece Nick’s nerves calmed enough for him to take a breath.

“He could have seriously hurt you,” he said, leaning back against the table.

“You do it all the time,” Greg shrugged and Nick, expertly ignoring the comment, gave him an admonishing look that made Greg bite his lip and look down in guilt.

“Are you alright?” Nick asked, voice softening considerably. Behind the blue gel pack Greg nodded his head.

“Let me see.” Reaching out Nick took Greg’s wrist in his hand and peeled it away from his face. “That’s gonna bruise a nice shade of black,” he commented. Greg furrowed his brows, “and here I was hoping for a sexy wild scar.”

Nick sucked the insides of his lip between his teeth, biting down on the ‘you don’t need that.’

“Not funny, G.”

-.-.-.-

Greg wouldn’t admit it but Nick sensed him still being shaky. He knew he had no right to fuss over him but decided to offer him a ride home anyway. “I’m fine,” Greg dismissed him vehemently.

“Alright,” Nick relented, “at least let me buy you breakfast, then.” Greg rolled his eyes and winced at the pain it caused inside his head.

“Fine, huh?” Nick flashed him a victorious smile and led a protesting Greg toward the parking garage. “I don’t need you to berate me and I don’t need you to baby me,” he muttered under his breath. Nick nodded, smiling. “Duly noted.”

-.-.-.-

“Why are you doing this?” Greg asked, looking straight through the windshield instead of at his companion.

Cutting the engine, Nick turned sideways in the driver’s seat. “Cause friends care about each other,” he stated as nonchalantly as possible. Greg met his eyes and something flickered in his gaze that hit Nick right in the core. Tentatively he reached out for Greg’s hand.

“Don’t!” Baffled by the outburst he pulled back with a confused, “What?”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Greg sounded vulnerable and Nick thought it was his chance to finally address the prevailing tension between them. “Why?”

“It makes me wanna kiss you,” he admitted so quietly that Nick thought he’d imagined it, if not for the startled look on his face. Daring to push further his next words were accompanied by a teasing smirk, “I don’t see where that’s bad…”

“Nick, I can’t just go back to how we were…” Greg trailed off, that familiar pained expression back in his eyes. Nick’s stomach immediately tightened with regret. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

Nick sighed. “Dammit G,” he blurted, losing his patience, “I can’t do this anymore! I’m so cautious not to overstep any boundaries ‘cause I don’t wanna fuck up what we’re rebuilding here… but somehow every time I think we’re moving forward there’s a setback.” He watched Greg passively taking in his words. “Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. I thought I could do it, be your friend. But the truth is I’ve never stopped loving you.”

Sucking in a sharp breath Greg stared at him wide eyed.

“I’m sorry, I… damn.” Nick shook his head and zoomed in on his hands, twisting into white knuckled fists in his lap. He’d managed to blow it. He’d promised to give Greg time and now he just kept pressing for more.

“We need rules.” Greg’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Trying to make sense of them he risked a glance back up at his face. “Like what?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t know Nick, but I can’t let you break my heart again.” The words cut right into Nick’s heart. “I won’t,” he stated plainly, holding Greg’s gaze. The corners of his mouth twitched sideways in a half frown, “Wasn’t your intention the last time, I believe…”

“Of course not! G, I’m so sorry.” He gently placed his hand on Greg’s thigh, needing at least some sort of physical contact.

“You keep saying that.”

“I know, but…” exhaling deeply Nick tried to find the right words to reassure him, “I’ve learned my lesson, Greg. I’m gonna make it up to you any way I can, I promise.”

Squeezing the hand on his leg, Greg quietly uttered, “I really wanna believe you can.”

“But?”

For several agonizing heartbeats he received no answer.

“G? Talk to me!”

“I’m kinda tired of talking,” Greg frowned, eyes locked on their joined hands.

“You want me to leave?”

“I… no. I,” he paused and took a deep breath, “I want you to kiss me.”

Nick’s heart was pounding against his ribcage when their eyes met again. “Are you sure? ‘Cause, y’know, if I do that now I’m not sure I can make myself stop.”

Without another word Greg reached over and placed a firm hand on his neck before he leaned in and guided their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rating goes up

Nick hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath until a tightening sensation in his throat made him pull back with a gasp. “Whoa,” Greg chuckled when Nick started to cough, “what was that?”

“Sorry,” Nick sputtered, trying to catch his breath. “You, uh, overwhelmed me a little.”

“Glad I can still leave you breathless,” Greg quipped and Nick’s coughs turned into a soft cackle.

“Can we just do that again?” Greg grinned, “Sure. But you might wanna try breathing this time.”

“Funny,” Nick muttered and placed his hands on either side of Greg’s face, pulling him close before he could say any more. He’d missed the familiar taste of Greg’s lips and tongue, he’d missed the soft strands of hair that the tips of his fingers dove into, he’d missed the scent of his skin and his clothes and his hair and he'd just missed _everything _about Greg.

Quietly mumbling into their familiar dance, he wasn’t near ready to stop when Greg slowly leaned back, so he followed him halfway over to the passenger side until Greg broke their kiss with a huge smile and gently pushed against his chest.

“Hold your horses, cowboy,” he chuckled, hands already sliding back up Nick’s jawline. “How about we don’t do this in the car?”

Nick smiled and felt almost shy when he asked, “Are you asking me to come up?”

-.-.-.-

“I, umm, wasn’t expecting anyone,” Greg said with an apologetic wave around his cluttered bedroom. “As if that’d make a difference,” Nick countered, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he reached his hands out to thread his fingers into Greg’s belt loops, pulling their hips together. Before he could protest Nick sealed his lips with another kiss and wrapped both arms tightly around his waist.

Together they stumbled onto the bed, Nick landing half on top of Greg, who winced upon impact. "You alright?" He immediately brought a hand up to the bruise above his eye. Greg merely hummed and recaptured Nick's mouth with his own.

As much as he wanted to just let their feelings overrule them Nick made a conscious effort to draw back. Looking into Greg’s darkened eyes he licked his lips before he spoke, “What about the rules, G? We don’t have to do this right now, if-” Greg cut him off with another kiss. “You really wanna talk right now?” he mumbled against his lips, both hands cupping the back of Nick’s head to keep him from retreating again.

He definitely didn’t want to talk.

Greg’s skin was soft and warm when he sneaked a hand under his shirt. He longed to taste it, reclaim it with his lips and teeth, but couldn’t tear his mouth away from Greg’s, either.

His ears filled with the desperate sounds of moans and sighs and gasped breaths. Losing himself in the sensation he let it all wash over him. Greg’s fingers traveled along the lapels of Nick's shirt where they eagerly started fumbling with his buttons. “Next time wear a t-shirt,” he groaned in frustration when the third one seemed to be stuck. Nick laughed, “Anything, if there’ll be a next time.”

Greg paused to look at him. “Nick, I’m serious about this. If we do this now, we do it right.”

Removing his hands from underneath Greg’s clothes he wrapped them around Greg's hands that rested still against his chest. “In case I haven’t made this clear enough, I’m serious, too. Greg, I'm not gonna lose you again.” The remaining trace of doubt in Greg’s eyes felt like a knife into the gut.

“I’m gonna shout it from the rooftops, G. I’m gonna go meet your parents, anything.” With a quirky grin Greg looked up at him, joking, “That serious, huh?"

Nick took a deep breath. There was another thing he wanted to offer Greg and his chest tightened at the thought. His voice was barely a whisper when he leaned closer, “I’m gonna let you have me. All of me.”

Greg blinked in surprise. “That’s not some sort of sacrifice to make, you don’t have to do that. It’s not even that big of a deal for me. I was stupid for pressuring you.” Nick shook his head. “It _is_ a big deal. And I want it. I want you.” With a gentle hand against Nick’s cheek Greg nodded, “Alright.”

They kissed again and Nick’s hands moved back down around Greg’s hips, groping and tugging and pressing their bodies tight against each other. Greg moaned into his mouth as he grew hard inside his pants, causing Nick's body to respond in kind. Greg’s fingers went back to their previous task of unbuttoning Nick’s shirt and Nick watched him struggle for a while until he made to just rip it off in frustration.

“Hey, there. No need to get violent,” Nick chided playfully and pulled back a little to help him with the task. Once his shirt was off, he quickly sunk his mouth down to Greg’s throat, sucking and licking at the sweaty skin. They ground their hips into each other impatiently, filling the room with the sounds of rustling fabric and the heavy sighs and moans of their elaborated breathing.

With his hands halfway up beneath Greg’s t-shirt, Nick rolled them around before sliding it off over Greg’s head. He let his hands roam across the pale skin, his fingers finding every mole by touch memory. They never got the chance to finish their trek, though, because Greg shimmied down in a hurry to unbuckle Nick’s heavy belt and get him out of his jeans. Nick tried to reach for Greg’s fly but he was already too far south.

Greg had his eyes closed when he kissed a downward trail along Nick’s abs, stopping only briefly to inhale the scent of his arousal before he sunk down on his cock without further warning. Nick groaned deep in his throat.

Somewhere between fisting the sheets and grasping at Greg's head he had the presence of mind to reach out to the nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube. He smiled at the unfamiliar brand – some things did change, after all.

“Uh, G?” he breathed heavily, “you might wanna, ah, slow down a bit.” Without pulling off Greg reached a hand up for the tube in Nick’s hand. Excitement washed over him when he felt a slick finger between his cheeks, making his pulse race. Greg paused his ministrations and looked up. “You sure about this?” he asked and Nick hummed contentedly, “Yeah. I am.”

He held his breath and focused on the still unfamiliar pressure of Greg's fingers breaching the sensitive barrier. Reminding himself to breathe he willed his body to relax. Greg's moves were slow but deliberate. When his second finger caused that delicate burn in him he didn’t think he’d make it to the next phase. Clutching roughly at Greg’s hair he motioned him to come up.

“Enough,” he panted into the static air and crashed their lips together forcefully. He sucked and prodded at Greg’s lips and tongue, trying to pour everything he felt into one desperate kiss. When they pulled apart Greg’s face was all flushed and glistening with sweat. “I’m ready,” Nick groaned and rolled himself over to his stomach. Greg managed to rid himself of his remaining clothes within seconds and settled between his parted thighs. His hand quickly found its way between Nick's cheeks again while his lips trailed kisses along the curve of his spine. “You sure?” Greg asked again, barely removing his mouth from his skin. Instead of a reply Nick arched his ass up against Greg’s pelvis.

Nick heard him fumble with the lid of the lube again and held himself rigid in anticipation while Greg lowered himself down over him. He hissed quietly into the pillow when he felt the tip of Greg’s dick press against him and released a long breath when he carefully pushed past the rim. Greg made sure to give him time to adjust and Nick gently coaxed him deeper in by leaning back into the welcome intrusion.

“Holy hell, Nicky,” Greg muttered and released a heartfelt moan. His hands wrapped firmly around Nick’s hips, drawing him gently back into Greg’s body.  
His heart fluttered at the sensation. And then Greg started rolling his hips, ever so slightly back and forth. Something close to a whimper fell from his lips, right behind Nick’s ear, and Greg’s movements slowed almost completely.

“You okay there?” Nick asked in a hoarse voice. Greg leaned his forehead against his neck and groaned. “Yes. No. Just, ugh… wanna make it last.” He stuttered out, making Nick smile. Pushing up on his forearms he managed to drag his knee up for better leverage. He ground his whole body back into Greg. Reaching for Greg’s hand he grabbed it and guided it down to wrap around his cock. “You think too much,” he murmured and thrust into their joined fists.

“Fuck, Nick, you feel so good,” Greg moaned and began to pump avidly.

“Don’t hold back, baby,” Nick encouraged him with a deep moan of his own. “'tis so good, baby, come on.”

The fingers of Greg’s other hand dug sharply into his shoulder, pulling him back against Greg’s frantically thrusting body. “Fuck, Nick I’m gonna-” He didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before Nick felt him pulsing deep inside of him, momentarily stilling the motions of his hand as he seemed utterly absorbed in his own pleasure.

Exhausted, Greg let his head fall against Nick's back and immediately winced and readjusted his face sideways. He'd obviously forgotten about the impressive bruise on his face. Nick reached his hand back to grab at Greg's thigh. After a few more shudders and gasps Greg pushed himself up again on one shaky arm. Still buried inside of Nick, he resumed the rough jerking of his hand around Nick's cock. He had Nick press his face into the pillow with a roar not long after, spilling all over the sheets.

The feel of Greg’s full body weight collapsing on his back was comforting, even if it hindered his breathing just a bit. Still, he felt the need to wrap his arms around Greg, so he gently prodded him up by nudging his ass back into him.

Greg barely stirred enough for Nick to roll sideways and away from the wet spots on the linen. “Wow,” he breathed as he cradled Greg close to him, “that was, umm…”

“Quick?” Greg quipped. They laughed.

“Well, I was going for intense, but yeah…”

“Sorry,” Greg mumbled into his chest.

“Whatcha apologizing for, doofus?” Nick grinned, pulling him up into a kiss.  



	6. Epilogue

Nick woke to an empty bed. He clearly remembered Greg inviting him to stay over and since Greg wasn’t one to leave the bed until time became an absolutely pressing issue, he felt justifiably unsettled.

He strained for noises from the bathroom but couldn’t hear anything. With a quiet groan he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his body reminding him in an uncomfortable yet pleasant way of what he’d been up to earlier that morning. Grabbing his discarded shirt from the floor he carelessly threw it on, not bothering with the buttons. Briefly he wondered if Greg would mind him borrowing a pair of boxers from him and then decided to just take the risk.

When he got to the door he smelled a whiff of freshly brewed coffee and headed in its direction. Sure enough Greg was sitting right there in the kitchenette, cross legged on the counter, pensively regarding the mug in his hands. The sight made Nick smile.

“Morning,” he greeted him cheerfully, enjoying the slight jump of surprise. “Morning,” Greg replied and started untangling his legs until Nick waved him back and grabbed himself a clean mug from the dish rack. “You’re up early,” he commented, as he poured himself some coffee.

“Hmm,” Greg agreed absently.

“Something wrong?” Nick asked, his earlier sense of worry worming itself back into his stomach.

Greg looked at him and frowned. Putting his mug down Nick moved to stand in front of him and tentatively touched a hand to Greg’s knee.

“Greg?”

Greg set his own coffee next to him and rubbed his face. “I’m not sure,” he said with a hint of reluctance, “I just feel like we have a whole lot to talk about but I’m not in the mood for any of that heavy stuff right now.”

“But we’re on the same page about this?” Nick asked, waving his free hand between them. Something in that solemn look kept gnawing away at him.

“I guess,” Greg answered vaguely.

Swallowing his hurt Nick leaned a little closer yet. “You guess?”

Greg pressed his lips together tightly while he gathered his thoughts. “I guess I’m just afraid we’re gonna end up in a mess again,” he eventually admitted.

“I know,” Nick muttered, licking his lips, “me too.”

Greg heaved a sigh, “What now?”

Nick wasn’t sure he had an answer but he knew he needed to get the awkward distance between them out of the way before it was driving him insane.

“C’mere,” he simply said and before he knew it Greg fell forward into his arms.

“Let’s leave the heavy stuff for later, yeah?” he murmured into Greg’s ear and it eased his heart when Greg nodded against his shoulder.

Greg’s hands were cold when they crept along his neck and tickled the short hair at the back of his head. “I just wanna enjoy how this feels right now,” Greg mumbled into the hollow of his shoulder and Nick couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief.

“Fine with me,” he told him with a smile, “let’s just take this one step at a time.”


End file.
